The present invention relates generally to a stylus for making impressions in sheet material. More particularly, the invention relates to a hand-held stylus for forming braille impressions in paper.
Braille is a system of writing for the sightless by using characters formed of six-dot arrays. The arrays involve two adjacent columns with three dots in each column, such that each dot of one column is horizontally aligned with an associated dot of the other column. The characters are each formed by raising a selected combination of the dots. For example, the letter "a" is characterized by a single raised dot in the first or uppermost row of the lefthand one of the two columns. The letter "c" is characterized by a raised dot in each first row of the two columns.
In order for a sightless person to easily distinguish different braille letters from one another, the arrays of raised dots must be correctly aligned, both vertically and horizontally.